Final Approval
by JennDoeDMC
Summary: <html><head></head>Mindy and Danny have a wedding to attend; their first as a couple. Mindy wants them to match.</html>


_"The man is the head [of the household], but the woman is the neck. And she can turn the head any way she wants." - My Big Fat Greek Wedding_

* * *

><p>"Danny, c'mon! We need to get you something to wear for the wedding next weekend," Mindy said as she walked into the department store, a woman on a mission, and began looking around for Men's Clothing.<p>

"What's wrong with the clothes I already have?" Danny asked as he followed slowly behind her. Mindy stopped and turned around so quickly that her hair whipped around behind her.

"You can't just wear regular clothes to a wedding. It's a great excuse to get new clothes! Not that I ever need one," she said smiling to herself. Danny rolled his eyes as she walked off then sauntered after her. His languid steps contrasting with the quick clip of her heels before the ground transitioned from tile to carpet.

"Plus, you wear too many neutral colors and I want you to wear something so we match. How else will everyone know that we're together?" She found the dress shirts and started sorting through them looking for just the right color.

The wedding was for one of Mindy's friends from med school and he didn't want to be self-conscious about his wardrobe as he met all these new people from Mindy's past. He was excited to attend their first wedding together as a couple and even though she knew them all, he'd be walking around with his head held high saying 'look at how lucky I am.' There would be no question who she came with, whether they coordinated or not, but these were her friends and well, he would do just about anything for the vibrant woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, I think it will be pretty obvious since I won't be able to keep my eyes or hands off of you," he said seductively into her ear as he sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and nuzzled the back of her neck through her hair.

Mindy smacked his hand until he released her. "Focus, Danny! We only have a half hour until our next appointments." She turned around and started holding the shirts up to him one by one to get a feel for how they would look on him. A look of determination on her face, her brow wrinkled as she mulled over each shirt.

As he watched her lost in her own world, he began to think about how he couldn't wait for this event. He didn't love getting dressed up, but he would do it for her. He also loved dancing for her, but he couldn't wait to finally dance _with _her.

Their embrace after his Secret Santa dance was reminiscent of a slow dance, but he felt like he wasn't allowed to indulge himself just yet. He couldn't wait to take her hand, lead her out on the dance floor and hold her close as they swayed in time to the music. Dancing cheek to cheek or with her head on his chest (depending on whether she had already taken off her high heels or not). Getting lost in the scent of her perfume and a slight whiff of her vanilla shampoo. Holding their clasped hands against his beating heart, the part of him that belonged only to her.

Danny continued to stand there as she once again treated him like a mannequin. He relished the moment of watching her surreptitiously, a soft smile on his lips until something dawned on him."Wait a minute. Why are these all pink?"

"My dress is rose, so I need to find you a shirt that will match," she replied without even looking up at him as if it was the most obvious answer. She had narrowed her selection down to two and was biting her bottom lip as she surveyed the final two candidates.

"Mindy, I'm not wearing a pink shirt," Danny said matter-of-factly.

"Mmhmm," she replied distractedly.

"Mindy!" he exclaimed.

She finally broke out of her fashion-focused trance and really looked at Danny for the first time since they had walked into the store. "What?"

"I'm not wearing a pink shirt. I humored you once before and that shirt was horrible."

"OK, even I can admit now that that was not your color. But these shirts aren't pink. They're rose," she countered playfully as if it made a significant difference.

"Mindy..."

"Real men comfortable with their sexuality wear pink," she challenged. "Brad Pitt wore an entire pink suit to the Cannes film festival!"

"I don't care what your Cosmopolitan magazines say, I am _very _comfortable with my sexuality and I don't need to wear a _rose_ shirt to prove it," he responded, emphasizing the corrected hue and placed his hands on his hips. They stood there in a bit of a standoff for a moment until Danny quickly looked around and leaned in close to her before speaking quietly. "You know I will wear just about anything for you when we're...alone." He straightened back up and placed his hands on her arms before continuing. "But in public, can I please continue to wear stuff I'm more comfortable in?"

Mindy quietly smiled at him as he gently pleaded with her. She knew he had been stretching and pushing himself for her since they got together, and even before. She also knew that he would do almost anything for her within reason, and while she loved that about him, she didn't want to take advantage of that.

"OK," she conceded.

Danny let out the breath he hadn't know he had been holding. He was surprised at how easily she yielded. It wasn't that he didn't want to at least coordinate outfits with Mindy (he had watched enough _Project Runway_ with her over the years to know that they would look good), but he knew there had to be a better option to make them both happy.

"OK," he repeated. "Alright, so what are my other options?" Mindy tilted her head in confusion. "So we can match or coordinate or whatever," gesturing between the two of them as he continued.

Mindy broke out in a giant grin and Danny's heart stopped for just a second. She spent just a moment in thought before responding.

"C'mere. I've got an idea," she said as she grabbed his hand and walked determinedly to the accessories. They walked right past the ties that he assumed they would stop at, and instead walked up to a table covered in brightly colored fabrics.

"What are these?" he inquired.

"Pocket squares!" she answered brightly. "You can still wear your monochrome and boring albeit handsome suit, and then you just stick one of these in your jacket pocket for a pop of color!"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

He thought it over for just a second as he realized it was the perfect compromise. He could wear his own clothes but still show off that he was there with the woman that he loved.

"Alright, let's get one of those things," he said as he gestured to the table.

"A pocket square," she stated and Danny nodded in confirmation. Mindy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, catching a lingering trace of the cologne he had put on that morning before they had left for the practice.

She turned to the table and quickly picked up a pocket square before walking towards the register.

"Don't you need to figure out which one will match you the best?" Danny questioned as he jogged behind her.

"Umm, no. I know what color the dress is. Plus, we better hurry up so we can grab some lunch," she said.

He looked down at his watch. "Oh, wow! How about I go grab us some sandwiches and then I'll see you back at the office?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Danny." He put a hand on her waist and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the exit. She watched him leave, a satisfied smile playing at her lips.

"Welcome back." The chirpy sound of the enthusiastic sales girl pulled her from her pleasant musings. "Finally decide to buy that pocket square you scrutinized for an hour yesterday?"

"Yes. I just needed the final approval."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! And special thanks to my beta Bethofbells for helping me with my first fic! - Jenn


End file.
